vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lelith Hesperax
Summary Her Excellence Lelith Hesperax is a Dark Eldar Succubus of the Wych Cult of Strife and the undisputed champion the gladiatorial arenas of Commorragh. She is the deadliest of her kind, and her genius combat prowess has made her legendary throughout Commorragh. In battle, her movements are hypnotic, sensual and spellbinding just as they are brutal and savage, and hundreds of thousands gather in the coliseums to witness her blood-soaked beauty. Though her voice is said to be like honeyed velvet, Lelith rarely speaks, preferring to express herself through the blade rather than through words. She is an anomaly amongst the Wych Cults, never taking combat drugs to enhance her performance in combat, as she believes that they are for cowards and weaklings, and because they corrupt one's perception and dulls the senses, making it impossible to savor the delicate nuances of death and bloodshed. The Succubi of the rival Wych Clans whisper that her unrivaled skill comes from unnatural sources—that she has somehow persuaded the Haemonculi to replace her blood with hyperadrenaline, that as a child she suckled upon a steroid-syringe, or that she sleeps in a baryonic sarcophagus filled to the brim with stimulant serum. The truth, however, is far simpler: Lelith is simply a naturally-born predator who relishes in bloody combat. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely far higher Name: Lelith Hesperax, the Queen of Knives Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Female Age: Over 6,000 - 9,000 Years Old (Was already a famed Succubus when Asdrubael Vect began to rise in power) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Combat Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Immortality (Types 3 and 8), Absorption (As a Dark Eldar, Lelith feeds on the fear and suffering of her foes and victims, continuously empowering and rejuvenating herself in the process), Statistics Amplification (Via feeding on souls and negative emotions), Hair Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Island level, likely far higher (Lelith Hesperax is the greatest Succubus of the Dark Eldar Wych Cults, and the undisputed champion of Commorragh's gladitorial arenas. She is capable of defeating Terminator Space Marines, Hive Tyrant Tyranids and Ork Warbosses with ease. Fought and defeated Brother Captain Cadulon of the Iron Knights Space Marine Chapter after six hours of uninterrupted combat. Easily defeated the Chaos Lord Jaghathra Vrax of the Alpha Legion. Toyed with Pre-Ascension Yvraine, who had seconds prior killed a Tyranid Hive Tyrant with ease) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ Movement Speed (Too fast for average Space Marines, who move in almost slow-motion to her), with At least FTL Combat / Reaction Speed (Far faster than the most skilled Space Marines, who can react and process information in nanoseconds) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Large Island level, likely far higher Stamina: Superhuman (Can fight for hours on end without stopping, never feeling the slightest exhaustion) Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: *'Wychsuit:' A highly flexible bodyglove worn by the Succubi of Wych Cults, designed particularly provide additional protection to the areas of their body most exposed to opponents in combat, whilst other areas have sections cut away, baring naked flesh. *'Wicked Blades:' In combat, Lelith primarily wields a pair of incredibly sharp and elegantly crafted knives, which contain no technological enhancements such as flowing electricity or lethal poison. Lelith needs only a blade in her hands to murder her foes. *'Impaler:' When Lelith is not holding her twin daggers, she wields the Impaler, a large and deadly monomolecular (That is, one molecule thick) spear capable of slicing through even the most resilient armor *'Barbed Hair:' Lelith wields her own body as a weapon. She possess a spectacular mane of long red hair, with numerous small blades and hooks woven into it. Her athletic control of her own body is so total that the silken caress of her seemingly free-flowing mane can incapacitate an opponent in the same way a net used by a lesser Wych would. *'Finger Talons:' Lelith's fingernails are reinforced and honed to the sharpness and surgical precision of a scalpel, allowing her to tear through even the most formidably armored opponents with swift attacks. *'Leg Spurs:' Lelith's long legs and bare feet are edged with various sharp, small spur-blades, allowing her to tear through flesh and slice throats open with kicks and pirouettes. Intelligence: Superhuman (Eldar in general process information much faster than ordinary humans, and consider human thinking to be primitive, or akin to a child's. On top of that, Lelith is likely the greatest warrior in the entire Dark Eldar species, with thousands of years of experience in all manner of combat. One of the greatest allies and closest confidants of Asdrubael Vect, and personally assisted him in his coup to take over Commorragh) Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery LelithHesperax.png LelithHesperax2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Female Characters Category:Elves Category:Eldar Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Assassins Category:Gladiators Category:Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Hair Users Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Tier 6